


Origami Bonding

by tadanomarz



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Naruto, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Only if you squint - Freeform, Origami, Slice of Life, arts and crafts, minor characters mentioned tbh, technically family since i consider most of chaldea as fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: When not on the supply run, or helping with minor singularities, Konan found herself revisiting her old hobby from her former life. It felt right, without the need to bend it to her will with chakra. When she folded and creased the edges, she was able to make beautiful, harmless creations.–Or, Konan makes an unofficial origami crafting club in Chaldea.
Relationships: Konan & Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	Origami Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise, this is set after the Salem singularity and before the New Years trauma™!

“Hmmm. I think I did something wrong.”

Glancing up, Konan watches Abigail pout at her work. In the girl’s hands is a crumpled piece of color paper, with mismatched edges and a tear.

“What were you trying to make?” Konan curiously asks. 

Five pairs of eyes also stare at the blond, making her shrink in the library desk chair.

“A flower.” Abigail replies, dejectedly. “But there are a lot of edges- and I got confused while folding and the diagram in the book is _complicated_.”

Konan’s hand hovers over the nearby stack of colored paper. “You should try again, Abby-chan. Maybe Nursery-chan can help you?”

“Of course!” Nursery Rhyme smiles, scooting her chair over to the blond. 

The Caster completed several little origami, each made into a different character. Konan hands Abigail an assortment of colored paper she solemnly accepts.

From the Library front desk, Anderson makes an awfully loud _Shhh_ noise. It prompted Nursery to turn around spitefully to pout and stick out her tongue at the grumpy writer. 

“Perhaps we can start with something simpler?” Nursery suggests quietly, now returning her attention to her friend while turning the page in the origami making book to one of the beginner designs. “What about this one?”

“O-okay!” Abigail pipes up, sounding more confident and leans closer to the Caster.

“How does this look, Miss Konan?” Alexander inquires, showing off his own project of an owl.

“It looks...” Konan squints at the Rider’s handiwork, “...good, but parts of the wings are off.”

“ _Awhhh._ ” Alexander frowns and clicks his tongue, while younger Gilgamesh chuckles prompting the red head to rib him. “Well I guess I’ll have to see where I went wrong.”

Konan nods silently, then glances to the other kids in their group. Jack cut up the paper into a million tiny pieces, instead gluing them into abstract art. Gilgamesh, despite his initial protest of joining them seemed to be good at it, having made a few animals already. 

Jeannette- the name given to Jeanne Lily, was struggling too despite the help Nursery attempted to give her before. Hers were all holiday related, having to do with a holiday Konan wasn’t familiar with. 

While Paul— _well_ , the giant was making a ginormous one after going outside of Chaldea to chop down trees and somehow producing a very large piece of paper. She hadn’t torn it apart thankfully and was going to show them all later in the simulation room. 

Quietly smiling, Konan goes back to her own work. Her fingers deftly arrange several cranes, each using a different color, meant to be tiny presents for the children. In her finished collection were some flowers for Marie, a butterfly for Passionlip, and a scorpion per Sasori’s flippant request.

 _“I expect it to come on time.”_ Sasori previously told her earlier in the day, where she stared at him blankly. “ _If you’re having your origami club, I expect it today.”_

Some things never changed with Sasori, who continued to hate wasting time and waiting. So Konan finished his order first, perched it on a nearby book away from the others. She eased into the silence the library provided and tinkered with the paper until the children arrived. 

Konan’s transition into Chaldea went smoothly. It was stifling at first, the amount of people stuffed into the building was too much. Like any new Servant, Konan drew in a large crowd too. 

The first person to introduce herself was Marie Antoinette, who complimented her eyes and the crafted flower in her hair. She easily called her beautiful, holding her hands longer than she anticipated. Her friendliness was an unexpected gesture, and Konan felt her typical cool expression melt. Her embarrassment creeped up her pale face, prompting her to look away.

Marie smiled brightly, and encouraged others to join her. Konan then met a Queen named Boudica and another woman Irisviel. They had gotten off to an awkward, but friendly start and Konan welcomed it.

A friendly man named Arash came too, shook her hand like they were the best of friends. Toward the end of the meet and greet, a giant named Asterios shuffled forward and inquired to her about her flowers. 

Konan could understand why most of the time Sasori locked himself in his bedroom now. There were _so_ many Servants, too much that made it suffocating. But much like him, she adjusted and branched out like he reluctantly did. Sasori didn’t admit it, but she saw how he appeared to enjoy himself in Chaldea amongst other like minded people, namely the inventors and artists.

Chaldea, she learned, was far different from the Akatsuki. It felt more like Yahiko’s version, opposed to Nagato. It was warmer, lively- with different shenanigans occurring each day when they weren’t fighting for their lives. There was trust amongst the Servants and Staff, they depended on each other, hoping to achieve their end goal.

When not on the supply run, or helping with minor singularities, Konan found herself revisiting her old hobby from her former life. It felt right, without the need to bend it to her will with chakra. When she folded and creased the edges, she was able to make beautiful, harmless creations. 

The Library felt like a safe haven, it provided desks and chairs- it was quieter compared to the other facilities. She often found herself working there opposed to her bedroom. It became a part of her routine, and it got the attention of the youngest of the Servants.

The first was Nursery Rhyme, who was followed by Jack. Jeanette became intrigued after coming to scold them for missing out on school work, _of all things_ , and plopped down between them letting them off the hook. Then, Alexander dragged the younger Gilgamesh along with him, curious of her reasons why. 

Sometimes the adults would stop by, much to her surprise. And her passion project became a whole unofficial club. 

Leonidas came because of the math involved, and he happily indulged in the paper craft. It's like one of those rubix cubes, a puzzle to figure out. He was methodical and made some of the more intricate designs.

Asterios would come with the younger Medusa, both wanting to make something for Euryale and Stheno. Asterios’s Hands would fumble with the paper, while the youngest sister would assist him. They both ended up creating beautifully origami in result.

Sanson, D’Eon and Mozart would come at different times. Konan suspected it was because of Marie, who was constantly trying to get the three of them to get along. The three of them would make beautiful flowers- while Mozart would attempt to craft instruments from paper.

Marie often dragged Jeanne with her, and they’d come make flowers- from carnations to dandelions. The two women would weave numerous flowers, eventually producing quite a few bouquets as a gift for Valentines Day which Konan assisted with prepping for. 

Irisviel would attend with Boudica, the former wanting to make something special for her family. After hearing about it from other Servants, Raikou approached her, wishing to make something nice for Kintoki- much to his blatant embarrassment. It greatly amused Konan.

Medea too would stop by to engage, and she could see she had an artistic eye. It made sense, since Sasori mentioned the Caster had a figure making hobby. Origami would be no different. 

Ritsuka despite how busy she was, made time for her too. The Master attempted to make people, or animals- things she might’ve seen during her travels. Mashu would come join her, and they were able to make light hearted conversation over it. 

Even the newest Servant, who came from a entirely different universe was intrigued. Well, half of them was- one laid at her feet, taking a snooze, while the other was making the smallest one due to his size. 

“What do ya think, Konan-san?” Issun asked, bouncing up to show her. The origami was nearly the size of his body.

Konan carefully took it into her palm, inspecting the boy’s handiwork. She turned the lily pad carefully in her hand so she wouldn’t crush it. Being an artist, he had fine attention to detail. He eagerly showed her his paintings before- most of them done with ink, showcasing the monsters of his world. They were on par to Hokusai’s- which they hotly debated over.

“Very good. Your craftsmanship has improved.” Konan praised, she happily watched the green light around him grow brighter from the compliment.

“Wow, I hadn’t expected Issun to be so polite.” Gil quipped, while creasing another side of his lion. “Maybe he has a crush?”

Issun stopped bouncing, turned directly at Gilgamesh, the light emitting around turned red and he huffed. “Shut up! It’s nothing like that!!”

“Maybe it’s an artist thing.” Alexander pondered aloud, unfolding and attempting to fix the wings. “They often seek advice from one another, yeah?”

Underneath the table, Amaterasu seemed to snort in agreement. 

“Oi furball, you aren’t supposed to agree with them!” Issun whined, now bouncing around the table, then onto the Goddess's head, then came back up.

Watching the exchange, Konan let out an airy laugh. The three turned toward her, staring at her quizzically. They all looked bemused, 

“I’m sorry.” Konan apologized, now placing one of the cranes down. “You...you three made me remember something about my friends.”

She remembers Yahiko, boisterous and proud– but he had his shy moments. She remembers him squabbling with Nagato in their tiny home in Amekagure. Before his descent into madness, Nagato had a dry sense of humor, oft pushing Yahiko’s buttons with a witty comment. And then there was Jiraiya-sensei, a well of wisdom, and good natured– most of the time, humoring the three of them. 

“Ooh, what about your friends?” Abigail asked, peering up.

“What were their names?” Nursery Rhyme questioned, brows raised a fraction. 

“They were my best friends,” Konan quietly began, it was melancholic, prompting the children to lean in. “Their names were Yahiko and Nagato, we also had a sensei named Jiraiya– we used to squabble like Gil-kun, Issun-kun and Alexander-kun here.”

“Seems like a universal thing, haha.” Alexander chuckled, smiling up to her. 

“Were they as strong as you, big sis Konan?” Jack asked with a tilt of her head.

“Of course, we were trained by Jiraiya-sensei, after all, who was renowned as one of the three Sannin of Konoha.” Konan said with pride,

“I wonder if we’ll be able to meet them…?” Abigail pondered, “I’d love to meet Miss Konan’s friends!”

“Me too!” Jeanette giggled, but then paled. “ _Ah_ – but that’ll mean I’ll have to figure out Christmas gifts for them too! What were they like, Miss Konan?” 

“Hmm…” Konan hummed in thought, “Yahiko was optimistic, bold– he wanted to change our situation, and had qualities of a leader. Nagato was kind hearted and respectful– willing to do anything for us. While Jiraiya-sensei….” She found herself trail off, “he was a wise man, with an eccentric personality.” 

“Ah, I see!” Jeannette nods, takes one of the blank unused paper aside to scribble down some ideas. She glances back up, beaming. “Hopefully I can get something helpful for them when the time arrives!”

“I’m sure… they’ll like anything you’ll get them, Jeanette-chan.” Konan replied with a smile. 

Konan recalled what Ritsuka told her about the Christmas fiasco from a few years ago that involved the girl. She could only _imagine_ the awkwardness between her boys. Yahiko would nervously laugh it off, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Nagato, meanwhile, would smile kindly and accept the gift without any outward displeasure. Jiraiya would likely be the only one to voice his displeasure, but he wasn’t the type to let kids cry out right. So he’d take it, making a face.

Thinking about them together makes Konan smile fondly.

“...And what kind of gift would you get me?” A new voice questioned, it sounded bored. “It shouldn’t be anything useless.” 

Glancing toward her right, Konan sighs upon seeing her colleague. 

“I can’t tell you, it’d break the _rules_!” Jeanette sputtered, with a huff. “You have to wait till then, and you’ll see– I’ll find the best one for you, Mr. Sasori!”

“Sure kid.” Sasori shrugged, casting a half lidded cursory glance toward the others. “I didn’t expect the _bug_ to be in your club, Konan.”

“I’m _not_ a bug, I’m a Poncle– big difference!” Issun hotly shoots back, bouncing to the edge of the table.

“Says the one whose the size of one.” Sasori remarked smoothly, smirking when the Poncle sizzled with frustration. “Anyway, Konan–” 

“You're early, but your order’s here.” Konan replies, picking it up carefully and hands the scorpion to him. 

Sasori takes the origami scorpion wordlessly, placing it in the palm of his hand. There’s a moment of silence, then he peered over to her. He wasn’t great at emotions, but Konan could see satisfaction glint from his eyes. 

“Can you make more that are bigger?” Sasori questioned, his brow raised, mask of indifference back in place.

“You oughta ask Paul that.” Jack piped up from her spot, causing Sasori’s expression to twist in confusion. “Cus, like, Paul chopped down a bunch of trees, made a big paper and is making somethin’ in the simulator room." The Assassin pauses, then tilts her head at him. "Maybe she has extra big paper.” 

Sasori blinks, bemusement breaking through his usual mask of indifference He turns back to Konan in exasperation..

“The girl’s doing _what_?” Sasori flatly asked.

“Well, if you wait till we wrap up, you can join us.” Gil offers kindly, placing his face on his hands. 

Sasori shakes his head, grumbling. “I have things to do.” 

“Like playing with your dolls?” Gil teases, prompting Sasori to shoot him a dangerous look. “What? All I’m suggesting is to get a change of scenery, Paul enjoys making–” _Destroying_ goes unsaid. “things like you, in a way. Could prompt some inspiration or something.”

Sasori narrows his eyes at Konan, tone curt. “How long?”

“Twenty minutes.” Konan replies, “you’re free to come along with us.” 

“I’ll meet you there instead.” Sasori replies, with a dismissive wave. “Da Vinci wanted me for something.” 

“Alright. See you there.” Konan nods, watching the puppeteer begin to walk away.

“Impressive as always.” Sasori said before he leaves through the door.

Konan blinks, but finds herself smiling. She looks back toward her group, curiously looking over their handiwork.

“I like your tulip, Abby-chan.” Konan comments, watching the younger girl brighten up. “It came out very well.” 

“Thank you, Miss Konan!” Abigail grinned, satisfied with her work. 

“Your owl looks better, Alexander-kun.” Konan looks at the wing with a critical eye. Alexander grinned, smiling in response. 

Konan’s gaze flitted over to Jack, who appeared to finish her abstract art. Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be a lot more detail than she anticipated. There were a few figures in it– people she suspected. One had blue hair, the other red, another orange, and someone with white hair. 

“Who is that, Jack-chan?” Konan gently inquires.

“It’s big sis Ritsuka, you, us and big bro Sasori.” Jack explained matter of factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Konan hadn’t expected the last part, but perhaps the puppeteer had impacted Jack more than she anticipated. “It looks wonderful, you should show Master and him too.” 

“Mmhm, later when we meet up with Paul!” Jack nodded, with a tiny smile. 

When they packed up to meet up with Paul and Sasori, Konan made a mental note for another project for next time. She’d make frogs next time, to gift to her dear friends, should they arrive in Chaldea too.

And perhaps, they could be together again, like old times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did mention other Heroes from other worlds in Legacy, right? Haha. They won't be included in the main story, buuuut I'll be slipping others into one shots! There'll be other snapshot ones in the future as well! 
> 
> The frogs I mentioned were shown during the anime when Konan fights with Tobi/"Madara"/Obito after she loses. One for Yahiko, Nagato and Jiraiya– for Valentine's Day or Christmas probably.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
